


Warmth

by evilgiraff



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilgiraff/pseuds/evilgiraff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A comment!fic inspired by photos posted at the LJ community jim_and_bones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

The building is old, the warm, worn bricks soaking up the early summer sunshine and benevolently passing on that heat to passers-by. The coarse roughness of the wall plucks at the shirt of the young man leaning against it, tugging softly whenever he moves, gently suggesting he remain in place. He is on the whole, still, though – only one tapping foot and the constant darting motion of his eyes give away his impatience. Otherwise, he looks like he could be there all day, sprawled up against the building with a lazy smile on his face. That smile and those roving eyes – as bright and as blue as a dragonfly, and as predatory as well – follow everything that catches his attention while he loiters. And _everything_ catches his attention. Pretty girl-cadets giggle and blush as they wander past him, slowing almost imperceptibly and glancing at him from under fluttering eyelashes. They get broad grins and a rakish wink for their trouble, and he's as superficial as they are. Occasionally he gets a real response, a casual greeting or a friendly smile, and these people receive his real smile in return, the one that isn't all for show. Still, he doesn't move, but watches these friendly souls until they're out of sight.

Eventually his patience is rewarded in the form of a grumbling older man who exits the building with a scowl on his face and his eyes screwed up against the sudden brightness of the outdoors. The squinting glare casts from side to side before lighting on the waiting man, and immediately softens. A watcher might see the change in the young man, too, as he straightens up, his eyes now fixed in one place and the gentlest of smiles stealing over his face. There's no fanfare for this man, no showy grin or flirtatious winking, but it's for this man he's waited in the sun for over an hour. The older man goes to meet him, the quick flash of a smile lighting him up for an instant. There are no words spoken between them, but a conversation is had all the same. The pretty girls and the casual observers fall behind as they walk away, side by side and lost in each other, the sunny young man and his earthy companion.


End file.
